Some conventional printing device management systems include a server that monitors various levels of supplies (e.g., toner, ink, paper, etc.) and maintenance information (e.g., number of printouts, roller wear, paper feed status, etc.). The server may issue automatic orders to replenish supplies when they are less than a threshold level. Such systems may allow a user to select a threshold level to trigger the orders.